User talk:Zantam03
Zantam03's Talk Page welcome!, feel free to leave a message. Visitor Boost Wow! Early March we had a minimum of 16 and a maximum of 30 visitors! -- Zantam03 09:41, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Please tell me I don't understand. You say you got a visitor boost, how do know, where do you go? please tell me Knightrez 09:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) it's at Quantcast, as you can see the Wiki is slowly getting more popular. -- Zantam03 09:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Change I gonna change all the pages that have Stylename spelled Style name. Just wait and see : > Change I gonna change all the pages that have Stylename spelled Style name. Just wait and see : > Knightrez 10:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) lol, are you sure about that?? -- Zantam03 10:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ready Ok your ready to create the Pinyan and Style name new pages. Knightrez 10:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) lol, wow, thanks :P -- Zantam03 10:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing If you need any requests just leave it on my talk page and I will edit it for you. I am a big fan of the Three Kingdoms :' >' Knightrez 10:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Pinyan help How do you write Pinyan? please tell me. Knightrez 11:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It's Pinyin -- Zantam03 11:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Three Kingdoms exspansion The article Three Kingdoms needs exspansion. I am not a expert on that, could you expand it? Knightrez 11:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Eventually yes, but not now or soon I'm afraid - Zantam03 18:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'am sorry for copying from RTK. Ive only read Romance of the Three Kingdoms, so I don't know much about the historical information. If you want to help, please tell me where I can go on the internet to get information sbout SGZ. or simply give me links. thanks & sorry Knightrez 06:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC)\ well, www.kongming.net is actually a good site. www.koei.com is too. Koei has a member named 'Nick' and you can ask him anything you want. Other good sites are cultural-china.com smellchina.com and the China History Forum. -- Zantam03 14:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Playing around with alt main page tables I think with the number of tables you want on your main page, making the characters one fat wouldn't fit well with the others. I'll try some other alternatives, though. I'm not a big fan of User:Fandyllic/altmaintable, either. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:51 PM PST 7 Mar 2010 I meant the one where you said 'getting better', that's my favourite so far. But if you wanna experiment, go ahead ;-) -- Zantam03 19:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! The Gongsun Zan page wasn't copied or stolen. Why did you delete it? Not all the pages are just stolen. Knightrez sorry, I just assumed it was... -- Zantam03 21:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) One of my friends One of my friends called user Knightrez told me about it. He told me that you got angry at him for copying. He said he'll try to come back and edit some more. Dfegg 11:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Also I am working on a wiki called Automobile Wiki with Knightrez come check it out and tell me what you think. Come and contribute too! You're not Knightrez's friend. You ARE Knightrez lol. I've already checked Automobile Wiki once, but I don't know anything about cars so it's not a good idea for me to contribute. -- Zantam03 11:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow! WOW! how on earth did you know! I changed users so I hope you can't block me thats all Dfegg 11:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : -It was obvious from the start actually. I wasn't planning on blocking you, I thought I said so on your talk page? or Knighrez's talk page maybe.. -- Zantam03 11:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Also Also I am just asking you what you think about the wikia. Don't have to contribute or anything. Ive also copied a little bit from your main page. Dfegg 11:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) http://automobile.wikia.com/wiki/Automobile_Wiki : -Yea I noticed you did that. But it's ok. Perhaps you could post a link to my Wiki somewhere as thanks ;-P : Your Wiki looks nice, however I think a different colourset might suit it better. I see you also managed to make a new type of infobox. How did you do that? And do you also know how to create headers in an infobox? -- Zantam03 12:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Well.... Well it's not that easy you have to copy the hole THING : then change Manufacturer blah blah to Born blah blah all that use the copy also Just copy a sample from my wiki then change it to born this and that. need more help jus t inform me. here the example . COPY ALL THIS (Must change to source mode) The Audi R8 is the first mid-engined sports car and was released by Audi in 2006. Audi announced in 2005 that the.... Change it to this: Sun Ce (175 - 200 A.D) was the son of Sun Jian.... Just change what says EDIT Here and do not change anything else. Dfegg 12:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry my first message looks like crap. I'll Try another way to inform you Dfegg 12:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) THANKS!!!!!!!! I can place a link on your wiki to mine? THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because My wiki is not doing well 3 people a week , Thank You very much!!! Dfegg 12:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ALSO YOU GOT LIKE 89 visitors already at Quancast.